April Fools Day Present
by Blue Rin'neggan
Summary: Naruto hates April fools day. Sakura loves April fools day. Sakura loves Naruto. Naruto loves Sakura. Need I say more? NaruSaku T for Adult language NOT HUMOR, or not intended to be...


**Hello people, this is another one-shot that I have formed from the back of my mind. This is a April Fools Day fic. Well... I don't know how to start this fic but... here we go! Can't wait to see your reviews! Just some short NaruSaku fluff. Just to let you know, I was listening to Drown by Three Days Grace while writing these, it sounds good! Play on another tab or something whil reading!**

**Rating- K+**

**Pairings- NaruSaku**

**Ej2- I don't own Naruto yet, if I did, Naruto and Sakura would be married.**

**Sakura- And that, is why I hope you never own Naruto.**

"blah"- talking

_blah- thinking_

**_blah- flashback/dream_**

**blah- Kuubi/ Inner Sakura**

* * *

Sakura was laying on her bed silently. It was finally April Fools Day today, before this year and the past three she would spend it with the fan-girls fanning over _Sasuke-Kun_. After he left, they all pretty much realised what an asshole he was and gave up. Hell, even Ino was dating Shikamaru! Shikimaru! Well she really didn't have much to say about that, or rather yet, she _couldn't _say anything to Ino, because she happened to like a certain blond ninja. Yes, Sakura Haruno #1 Sasuke fan-girl liked Naruto Uzumaki, the village or once was the village idiot who had liked her since the Academy days. But then you couldn't call Naruto an idiot, he had killed the leader of Akatsuki (Pein) three months ago. But then again, outside the battle field is a completely different story. One moment he's cracking about Sushi, the next minute he was beating the shit out of the Raikage. After the battle, Tsunade had elected him a Jonin and Sakura was stilla Chunin. Now, if you looked at it, her team... Yamato and Sai were ANBU and Naruto who she used to think she was stronger then was a _Jonin_. And Sakura had liked him before all this happened. Today was April Fools Day, maybe she could sneak a kiss or two and say it was a joke? The fool couldn't still like her...

_Okay! It's decided then, we're going over to Naruto-Kun's house!_

So Sakura headed out the door, firmly locked it and walked down the street towards Naruto's house.

**And what if he does still like us? Did you ever think of that possibility?**

_I doubt it, it doesn't really matter anyway... he should be with Hinata-San once she wakes out of coma._

**Always doubting me, aren't you. You were never one to see the truth even when it's standing right in front of your face.**

_Heh! I know, I have plans of my own, that you don't even know!_

_

* * *

_

Naruto sat on his bed silently, staring out his window. He hated April first, he wouldn't dare mention it's name! Every day on this horrid day, the villagers would torture him. They wouldn't do that now because they all respected him now-a-days since he had saved all their sorry asses three months ago. He still remembered five years ago...

**_Naruto was running around the park looking for Sakura-Chan. He held a few daisies in his hand happily that Ino was nice enough to give him for 575 yen. The other children were nicer to him than the adults, and that's why he knew if he didn't find Sakura soon, he would get beaten again. He stop running, when he finally found Sakura who was walking away from Sasuke._**

**_"Sakura-Chan! Look, I got you flowers! They're daisys they're your favorite, aren't they?" Naruto asked joyfully._**

**_Sakura turned around with red eyes and yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like you and I never will!"_**

**_"B-But why, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said with a few tears._**

**_"Just get away from me!" She yelled as she walked back over to Sasuke, after ripping the flowers out of his hand and handing them to Teme._**

**_Naruto ran away crying, trying to get to his run-down apartment before someone put graffiti on it. He kept running foward with his eyes shut, onward. Ever onward. He ran until his felt a sharp pain in his face and some drunken laughter. He rolled over on the floor and looked up in fear. He of course saw, two short and fat drunken men with brass knuckles. The one on the right brought his face down to Naruto's and said with a cold laugh. "So, demon how does it feel? Do you remember the pain you caused my older brother?" _**

**_He punched Naruto in the face hard and spat. "DO YOU?" _**

**_The men laughed togethor and began kicking him some witch caused him to cough up blood._**

_Why do they only do this to me? W-Why me?_

**Kit. I will help you, just give me your mind.**

_Who are you?_

**Just lend me your spirit and I will make the bad men run away.**

_O-Okay..._

**_The men kept on kicking until they saw a look on the demon's face. Red began forming around him and a tail formed, fangs forming on his mouth._**

**_"What the hell's that?" one of them asked._**

**_"You're dead." They could make out before life left them and Naruto fell to the ground._**

**_Hours later, he woke up and ran after seeing the dead bodies._**

_Thank you for saving me, mystery man!_

He was so stupid then, thinking the demon actually wanted to help him. He looked up from his thoughts when he heard some knocks on the door. He walked over and saw ... Sakura?

"Sakura, what do you want? No body comes here anymore..." Naruto said.

"What's up with you, I just wanted to say hi. And who used to come here?" Sakura asked as she walked in.

"I would rather not think about it..." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh..." Sakura thought of the Kyuubi mark for a second.

_Now we have to cheer him up._

"Well; then I have a present for you." She said as she walked over to where he was sitting.

"W-" he was cut off by the feeling of Sakura's lips smashing against his own. He was quite shocked when her lips left his. He was about to say something when she pressed her finger to his lips. He moved her fingers away and said. "What an cruel April Fools Joke... why?"

"Because I love you." And that was all he needed, before they were both on the floor kissing like mad.

* * *

**A/N- PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
